


[Podfic] Brother Dearest

by maydei, Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Introspection, M/M, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's motivations for killing Gabriel aren't what they seem.</p>
<p>[Podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Brother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brother Dearest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652717) by [maydei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei). 



****

 

 **Title:** [Brother Dearest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/652717)

 **Author:** [maydei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** Lucifer's motivations for killing Gabriel aren't what they seem.

 **Length:** 00:03:26

 **File:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Brother%20Dearest%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Brother%20Dearest%20m4b.m4b)


End file.
